More than Just a Rym
by HeroGuardian
Summary: A few days after their final battle against Zehaal, the group meets up to have lunch with each other. Alph goes out for a walk and Lucia goes after him. When she finds him, she tells Alph something that she never wants him to forget. One-Shot.


A/N: Anyways this is a one-shot featuring my favorite couple from the first game. If it is successful, I may have future plans for some more Luminous Arc stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Luminous Arc or any of the characters.

* * *

**More than Just a Rym**

* * *

**A/N: This takes place after the last Chapter of the first game.**

Lucia had just finished getting ready for lunch and went downstairs to meet up with the others. She saw all of her friends sitting around the big table, but one of the seats besides the one that she would sit in was empty. Looking around the room she was easily able to pinpoint who was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Alph?" The white haired witch asked.

"I'm pretty sure that he said he was going out for a walk before lunch," the spiky red head told her before returning to his conversation with the blond haired twilight witch.

"Are you gonna go out and look for him?" a green haired witch asked her. The witch just so happened to be one of her closest friends, Mavi.

"Yeah, lunch is about to start. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble," Lucia replied. Mavi nodded and watched as she went over to the door.

Lucia stepped outside the house and entered the busy streets of the witch village. Sapphire orbs looked around the town, looking for any trace of her silver haired Rym. Even though she wouldn't easily admit it, she already knew why she was so worried about him. Over the time that they have been together, she had developed a great liking for her silver haired Rym. She wasn't even sure what brought it on, maybe it was the time their souls connected.

After walking around the village for a while, she found him laying down on a hill under a tree, eyes closed. She walked over to him and looked down at him.

"_He looks so peaceful like that…"_ Lucia thought to herself as she reached down and traced a finger along his face. She quickly pulled away, remembering what she came here to do. She gently nudged him so he would wake up and she watched as his azure orbs opened looking up at her.

"L-Lucia…" Alph said as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

"Do you always decide to disappear whenever you want to?" Lucia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Alph sat up, looking over at the white haired witch. "I must have fallen asleep, sorry if I worried you Lucia," Alph replied.

"Worried me? I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't worried," Lucia said as she quickly turned around, a red tint appearing on her cheeks.

"You know… you worried me back there," Alph told her. The white haired witch looked confused as she turned back to her Rym. "Do you remember when you decided to use Over Flash?" Alph asked her.

"Of course I remember," Lucia replied as she looked down at her hands. "I was surprised when I woke up and learned that I had survived that day."

"When you tried to sacrifice yourself, to save us from Zehaal, I thought… I thought I was going to lose you…" Alph said as he stood up. Lucia looked surprised as he stepped in front of her. She felt a weird feeling overcome her as she stared into his azure orbs.

"_Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?"_ The white haired witch asked herself.

"Lucia, you know that you're very important to me, don't you?" Alph asked her.

Lucia nodded. "You're important to me too Alph," Lucia replied, a shy smile appearing on her face.

Alph looked at her as she said that. He had grown fond of the white haired witch for a long time. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked standing there, smiling. The wind lightly blew her white hair to the side, reminding him that he had never seen her without her hat.

"So beautiful…" He quietly muttered to himself.

Lucia looked at him confused. "What did you say?" she asked him.

"Nothing... nothing really," Alph replied nervously with a red tint on his face.

The smile on Lucia's face became wider. "Well what if I told you I heard exactly what you said?" she asked him.

"Then I would ask you to tell me what I said," Alph answered.

"Well, I believe it was something like… 'So beautiful'…" Lucia said imitating exactly as he said it. "Am I right?" Lucia asked him. Alph looked a little shocked as he took a step back from her. The smile on her face remained the same as she took a step towards him. Alph continued to back away from her until he felt his back against the tree he was under. Lucia stepped right in front of him.

"L-Lucia… I…" Alph tried to say, but Lucia elegantly lifted a finger placing it in front of his mouth.

"It's alright, I'm actually kinda glad you said that," Lucia told him. Alph looked surprised as she continued. "Because I want you to know… you're always going to be more than just a Rym to me, Alph," Lucia added before she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his for a moment before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

She giggled to herself when she noticed the blush on Alph's face and his lips slightly parted before he smiled at her. She saw that he was leaning in towards her, but she placed her finger on his lips again.

"Sorry Alph… not until the next date…" Lucia gave him a seductive giggle before she ran off.

"Dammit, I kind of feel cheated… again…" Alph muttered to himself, remembering the time that they were in the hot spring together. "Hey Lucia, wait up!" he called out as he ran to catch up with her.


End file.
